Our co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/112,821 discloses a moving nozzle generally. Such a moving nozzle device is actuated by means of a magnetically responsive element for effecting displacement of the moving nozzle and, in so doing, to effect ink ejection.
A problem with this arrangement is that it is required that parts of the device be hydrophobically treated to inhibit the ingress of ink into the region of the actuator.
A moving nozzle-type device is proposed where the need for hydrophobic treatment is obviated.